When You're Gone
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: When Eli goes away for a weekend, Clare's hormones go crazy. Her and Eli just have to get… creative.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Degrassi… well, Eli wouldn't be fucking insane and Clare wouldn't be such a cunt to him. Just saying. C;

**Title**: When You're Gone

**Summary**: When Eli goes away for a weekend, Clare's hormones go crazy. Her and Eli just have to get… creative.

**A/N**: So I woke up with every intention of writing a couple days ago, with this idea in my head. That is, of course, the day my mom decides to take me and my twin brothers to the beach for a couple days. Plus a lot of family shit has been going down, with my brothers going to college within the month. I was _extremely_ tired when I wrote this and no amount of spell check can fix my fuck ups, so I am sorry if I made mistakes XD I might not be writing much lately, what with the sadness of losing my two best friends to two different colleges that are both across the country and also my summer coming to an end extremely quickly… so my summer work can no longer be put off xD

Clare isn't a virgin. OOC. Yadda yadda yadda.

ENJOY ;)

.

.

.

Clothes were long forgotten as Eli hovered over Clare's body, wearing only his black boxers, while she laid underneath him, clad in only her lacy blue panties. Eli's tongue lapped teasingly at her already erect nipple, soon wrapping his lips around the swollen piece of flesh, sucking and chewing on it greedily.

Eli loved the sounds that came out of her mouth as he teased her. He loved the way she moaned his name, dragging it out slowly. He smirked to himself against the skin on her breasts, flicking his tongue back and forth over her nipple. His other hand had found its way to her neglected breast, twisting and tugging her pink bud of flesh.

"Mmmm, Eli," Clare moaned, feeling the heat pooling in her stomach. He pulled away from her chest slowly, a chain of saliva connecting his mouth and her nipple. She whimpered in disapproval, drawing her body away from Eli.

"You think you can get away that easily?" Eli asked with a smirk, pinning her wrists down and kissing her roughly. She whined in her throat, struggling to free her wrists. His tongue pushed into her mouth dominantly and she squirmed beneath him. He finally eased his grip on her wrists and she tangled her hands in his hair, stroking it softly.

Eli broke the kiss, crawling down Clare's flushed body and kissing every piece of flesh he could. His fingers hooked her panties, tearing them down her legs in one swift motion. His head rested in between her legs and before she could object, he plunged his tongue inside her. "Ah!" She moaned, curling her toes at the sensation.

"You're so wet, Clare," Eli purred against her entrance.

"E-Eli, just f-fuck me," Clare whimpered, gliding her hips off the bed as Eli's tongue teased her swollen clit.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Eli said, tearing his boxers down his legs. He kissed Clare roughly and positioned himself between her legs. He was about to push into her when he heard the vibration of his phone. He sighed, dropping his head onto Clare's shoulder. Eli snatched his phone from Clare's nightstand. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Eli heard CeCe ask on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah… I-I guess I lost track of time," Eli said, sighing.

"I'll pick you up at Clare's in five minutes," CeCe said, hanging up the phone.

Eli looked down at Clare, her body heaving while she panted, ready for him. Her juices ran down her inner thighs. She blushed to herself and looked at him questioningly. "I honestly thought we had time, Blue Eyes," Eli said and Clare sighed.

"You're going to leave me hanging like this? You're going to be gone for three days," Clare said. "What kind of guy would do that?"

"The kind of guy that has to go on a weekend beach trip with his parents," Eli said, sighing again.

"You little tease," Clare said, pushing Eli down and straddling his lap, kissing him with fervor. Eli's hands grazed down her body, finding her clit and rubbing lazy circles on it. Clare's back arched and she moaned loudly, in dire need of release.

He pushed a finger inside her and she gripped his shoulders tightly. A loud honk of a car horn echoed through the room and Clare groaned, frustrated. "Ouch. Cockblocked by my own parents," Eli joked, trying to clear his foggy head and calm down his _other_ head. "I love you," He said, kissing Clare's forehead.

She sighed loudly, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "I hate your parents and their inconvenient timing," She whined.

"Can't live without me, huh?" Eli asked, cockily and Clare rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," She said, kissing his lips softly.

"I'll be back before you know it," He said, kissing her nose. Eli's parents beeped the car horn once again.

"I love you," She said, pulling him into her chest.

"I love you more," He whispered against her soft skin. He quickly got dressed and pecked Clare's lips once more before leaving his girlfriend on her bed, groaning in frustration.

"I'll call you," Eli called behind him and Clare rolled her eyes.

Clare heard the car door slam outside her window and flopped down on her bed, sighing. Her hand snaked down her body and found the throbbing place in between her legs. She saw stars as she pleasured herself, knowing very well that Eli would have pleasured her a lot better.

She sighed, knowing that this was going to be the longest weekend ever.

.

.

.

This story will be five chapters, one for each day Eli will be gone, this chapter, and one for when Eli comes back ;D

The other chapters will be longer. This one was just the introduction? Whatever you wanna call it ;D

Tonight's episode made me jump around the house for 5 minutes, screaming about hope for Eclare. Lots of tears were shed during the episode, but… THEY'RE GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER! :') I added this right before I posted because I am extremely excited. c: ETJKITYHJSERHJDRXHJXFH :D

Review pretty pretty please, you lovely readers c:


End file.
